


Inferno

by eighthoctave



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Porn, Sort of established something resembling a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthoctave/pseuds/eighthoctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt was a dirty hot, shift, slide ball of muscle underneath Foggy’s hands. The air was heavy with sweat and alcohol and cigarette smoke, cut through only by the fucking delicious whimpers coming from Matt’s mouth. </p>
<p>Or how Foggy and Matt ended up drunk in bed together...again and how it all started in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Daredevil fic, written to be set post Nelson vs Murdock. I hope you enjoy, comments are love.

Matt was a dirty hot, shift, slide ball of muscle underneath Foggy’s hands. The air was heavy with sweat and alcohol and cigarette smoke, cut through only by the _fucking_ delicious whimpers coming from Matt’s mouth.

Foggy was in control. Foggy liked being in control. He was the power above Matt’s comparatively tiny body, pressing his weight through his hands deep over Matt’s pectorals, letting his thumbs drag circles over his nipples.

Cigarette loose between fingers, Foggy pressed it gently against Matt’s lips and let him take a drag, watching his eyes flutter closed in bliss. His red-bitten lips pouted deliciously as a snake of smoke drifted between them.

Sunlight dappled through the windows, framing Matt’s face in a light glow against the dark room. Wrecked, was the first word Foggy would've used to describe him, musky and sweaty and debauched. His eyes were glazed over, his hair plastered to his forehead in wet strands. It was sinful, it was gorgeous.

The night had started innocently enough.

One scotch. Bright eyed laughter over unfunny jokes.

Two scotch. Dirty glances lingering and too close breathy whispers.

Three scotch. Touching hands and knocking knees and an expression of lust Matt wished he could see.

Four scotch. Dirty back alley groping and hardons in the cab home.

And now there were hands and tongues and the taste of sweat. “Fuck” Matt’s cock curved up towards his belly button, stiff and untouched. Foggy’s stomach grazed it lightly as his tongue worked on Matt’s chest.

“Fuck I need you inside me.” Matt breathed the words into Foggy’s hair, his hands clawing at any skin he could find in front of him.

“Yeah, you want me?” His lips parted with a wet smack, rutting his dick against the hard lines of Matt’s thigh muscles. “You want this baby?” Matt nodded furiously, pushing his hands through his sweat licked hair. “I don't know if you've been a good enough boy Matty.” The words dripped like treacle between them and Matt let out a harsh groan. “Such a tease.” Foggy pressed his lips deep against Matt’s. Tongue, teeth, messy kisses punctuating the thrusts Foggy was making against Matt’s leg. “Turn over.” His ass was a work of art, round curves of dense muscle which elicited guttural growls from Matt when kneaded. When his fingers slipped through the lube to press deeply inside Matt he arched his back and fixed his eyes to the heavens.

*

 

The first time they'd fucked had been second semester of freshman year. It had been slow and sensual and it had felt like the morning sunrise, like a warm coffee, like a bandaid on tired wounds. They'd woken up a mess of lanky teenage limbs on a single bed and Matt had never felt safer.

The second time they'd fucked it had been angry. Matt had been angry. It had been a too loud, too sensitive day. His brain was a fried mess of circuits that manifested themselves in a bubbling anger pushed to breaking point by some ignorant fuck grabbing his arm in the hallway and demanding they guide him to his dorm. So Foggy had destroyed him piece by piece and built him back up again.

*

 

“I'm ready, please I'm ready.” Matt pushed himself back on Foggy’s fingers to illustrate his point, his head dropping to rest against his fists. “Good boy.” Tight wet heat enveloped Foggy and he had to pause to hold himself together. “So tight Matty.” “Fuck me Foggy.” He fucked him at a punishing pace, the harsh slap of his thighs against Matt's ass covering up Foggy's grunts. Foggy pushed deep and fast relishing in the huffs of air and the ah ah ahs tumbling from Matt’s lips.

Sharp, potent scents ripped Matt away from his bliss, his acute awareness of the salty sweat and musk and _Jesus_ just the scent that was so inexplicably Foggy at such close range, wrapping so tightly around him. The friction of the sheets below him was sending electric sparks through his dick, Foggy’s deep pressure against his prostate pushing him drip drop closer, _so close_. Matt’s circuits were fried with constant, unrelenting over stimulation and the fire of his vision was an all consuming wall of red and orange.

*

 

I love you. Had been muttered into Matt’s ear at the graduation after party wrapped up in a firm arm around one shoulder and the promise of a future as partners.

*

 

“I'm so close Foggy.” Matt pushed his ass up high, Foggy dropping into a slower, punishingly deep rhythm.

*

I love you. Had been returned with puffy eyes and running noses, fingers glancing stitched up stab wounds as if their owner were made of glass. I love you I'm sorry.

*

“Come for me Matt.” Foggy buried his face in Matt’s neck. “You're such a good boy for me.” The smokey air had stilled, the sun had paused in its descent, the earth had stood still as Matt spilled into Foggy’s hand, the inferno dulling to embers behind his eyes. Foggy let go with his body curled around Matt’s, his hand pressed tightly to his chest, feeling the gallop of Matt’s heartbeat under his touch.

The sunlight had faded entirely, the room had aired out its grievances and all that was left were two men. “Maybe you were right.” Matt had stretched his arms above his head and let a yawn shudder through his body.

“Hmm?” Foggy rubbed the towel through his hair and cocked his head.

“I somehow always do attract the beautiful ones.”


End file.
